1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary power tool with a rotating switch for determining its operational mode. In particular it relates to improved ways for retaining the switch in defined positions corresponding to respective operational modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 1 050 381 A2 discloses a rotary tool with a switch for changing between impact operation and drill operation modes. An operation member accessible at the top of the external tool housing is slidable by the user in a back-and-forth manner. The external tool housing limits the range of motion of the operation member by providing discrete stops corresponding to operational modes. This design has the disadvantage that it limits freedom in designing the appearance of the switch and the external tool housing. If there are stresses on the switch due to coupling with internal tool components, excessive wear of the external housing may result. Furthermore, the potential for stack-up errors resulting from necessary cooperation between the switch and the external tool housing may add to the expense of the design.